Simples palabras
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. KiseKuro. Los recuerdos han estado atormentado a Kuroko desde que terminó la preparatoria. Recuerdos de partidos, recuerdos de amigos y enemigos, recuerdos de Kise. Pero hace mucho que perdió contacto con él y cuando lo vuelva a encontrar, puede que todo sea diferente entre ambos. ¿Aunque quizá no sea demasiado tarde...?


**Claim: **Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya.  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Rpmance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Musical (Agustín Lara).  
**Tema: **01. Tienes que probar para decidir.

* * *

**Simples palabras.**

Los gritos de los niños resuenan en sus oídos trayendo consigo ecos que creía olvidados. El clamor de la multitud en un estadio lleno, la luz de las cámaras sobre su cabeza, el rechinar de los tennis sobre la cancha, hace años que todo eso ha quedado reducido a meros recuerdos, pero últimamente y conforme los días pasan, éstos han ido ganando intensidad nuevamente, siguiéndolo, atormentándolo como una parvada de aves a su alrededor. Kuroko no se arrepiente de haber dejado el basketball después de haber salido de preparatoria, tampoco se arrepiente de haber elegido la carrera de maestro, que le ofrece un entorno tan lleno de vida como las canchas en su adolescencia. Pero de cuando en cuando, los recuerdos vuelven a él y con ellos, se alza un muro de preguntas que no tiene cómo responder. ¿Cómo estarán todos? ¿Les irá bien? ¿Jugarán basket?

—Profesor, profesor —sumido en sus cavilaciones mientras en el patio se desarrolla la hora del descanso, apenas nota como una de sus pequeñas alumnas tira de su pantalón para llamar su atención, que hasta entonces estaba dispersa, reviviendo su primer juego contra Shutoku y la locura de Kagami.

—¿Qué sucede, Yuki-chan? —pregunta el joven y se pone de pie para auxiliarla, aunque hay una plantilla de tres mujeres más que podrían hacerlo por él, dado que está en su tiempo libre también.

—Me duele la cabeza —murmura la pequeña, tocándose la frente con gesto teatral pero tierno—. Me duele mucho.

—Déjame ver —con sumo cuidado, con esa delicadeza con la que tocaba el balón para apenas rozarlo, Kuroko posa la palma de su mano en la frente de la pequeña, sólo para cerciorarse que no tenga fiebre. Al no encontrarla, se permite una sonrisa cómplice con ella y tomándola de la mano le dice—: Vamos a que tomes un vaso con agua, Yuki-chan. Después, si quieres, puedes acostarte un rato. Pronto estarás bien.

—Gracias, profesor —los dedos de la niña, aunque pequeños, rezuman fuerza cuando devuelven el apretón de Kuroko, que ya se ha olvidado de los partidos del pasado para comenzar a pensar en la última clase del día. Quizá por la tarde llame a Aomine y Momoi, para charlar un poco de los viejos tiempos, para deshacerse de la melancolía, pero por el momento, tiene trabajo qué hacer.

.

La casa de Aomine y Momoi (aunque ya no debería de llamarla así, pues ése ya no es su apellido), es larga y espaciosa, decorada con sumo esmero por la mujer y descuidada, como no podría faltar, por Aomine, creando así una combinación bastante normal y divertida a los ojos de Kuroko. Visitarla, además, también le garantiza una buena dósis de risas, la extraña comida de Satsuki y un encuentro, rápido pero necesario para aficionados como ellos, de basket. Para Kuroko es normal ir una o dos veces por semana, después del trabajo y de camino a casa. Con el tiempo, tanto que ya ni siquiera pueden contarlo, ambos se han convertido en hermanos para él y aunque a veces se siente incómodo al invadir su privacidad, tiene que admitir que, al igual que él, ellos tampoco tienen mucho qué hacer o a dónde ir. Es una ciudad pequeña, después de todo.

—Nos han abandonado, Tetsu-kun —es la respuesta de Satsuki a la pregunta que el joven le hace sobre el paradero de los demás miembros de la Generación de los Milagros, Seirin y equipos rivales con los que se enfrentaron alguna vez, creando un lazo que, al parecer, no ha superado la prueba del tiempo.

—No seas dramática, Satsuki —se queja Aomine, repantigado en el sillón con su característica desidia. Tiene en las manos una revista de su modelo preferida y sólo la ha dejado por la paz cuando los ha escuchado hablar de la vieja Generación—. Midorima vino a vernos esta semana, ¿no es así?

—¿Midorima-kun? —inquiere Kuroko, a quien le habría gustado encontrárselo, a pesar de no llevarse del todo bien.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Deberías de verlo, Tetsu-kun! No es que haya cambiado mucho, pero... —Satsuki se encoge de hombros, incapaz de describir los cambios que ha visto en su amigo. Incluso lleva las uñas vendadas aún, aunque ahora por otras razones.

—Gracias al cielo que Midorima es doctor —empieza a reír el de cabello azul oscuro, provocando inmediatamente la ira de su esposa, que se levanta para golpearlo—. O se habría muerto por la comida que nos serviste. Debiste verlo, Tetsu. Se puso tan verde como su cabello y luego nos dio una cátedra sobre los virus y bacterias que pueden entrar en la comida y quién sabe qué más.

—Dai-chan eres un idiota y tú también, Tetsu-kun —añade la mujer, cuando al buscar el apoyo de su amigo, también lo encuentra con una sospechosa sonrisa en los labios. Aunque imaginarse el incidente con la comida es divertido en verdad, lo que pinta la sonrisa en sus labios es saber qué ha sido de Midorima, una muestra más del despiadado pasar del tiempo.

—¿Y Akashi-kun? ¿Murasakibara-kun?

—No he oído de ellos —dice Daiki, encogiéndose de hombros y dispuesto a regresar a su revista—. Pero conociéndolos, quizás Akashi esté como CEO de una gran compañía, tiranizando a sus trabajadores para ser la compañía número 1 de Japón.

—No me sorprendería —asiente Kuroko, que conoce las capacidades de mando de Akashi con una precisión aterradora y de nuevo, ecos de partidos pasan bajo sus párpados, como una película de alta calidad. Qué extraños y emocionantes días esos, bajo las lentes de las cámaras y en mitad de los mejores años de su vida.

—Muk-kun es chef, me parece —acota la mujer, para detener las risas, que de cuando en cuando aún escapan de los labios de su esposo al recordar el incidente con Midorima.

—El trabajo ideal para él —afirma Daiki, volviendo a su revista y dando el tema por olvidado. Normalmente, tanto Kuroko como Satsuki se olvidarían de él inmediatamente, pasando a hablar de temas como el trabajo de ambos u otras cosas cotidianas, pero Satsuki no está dispuesta a dejarlo en paz como una venganza por sus siempre poco atinados comentarios.

—Te has olvidado de alguien, Dai-chan —lo reprende ella y luego dirige sus ojos hacia Kuroko, para castigarlo también por su inevitable risa—. Y tú también, Tetsu-kun. Ki-chan estaría muy triste de saberlo.

—Oh, sí. Kise-kun —murmura Kuroko, cuyos recuerdos están plagados de Kise pidiéndole una cita, Kise siendo muy molesto y Kise, brillando como una estrella, en ese épico partido de Seirin vs Kaijou en la Copa de Invierno. No se ha olvidado de él, aunque le gustaría. Así como tampoco ha olvidado la emoción de ese partido, esos extraños cuarenta minutos en los que, su aseveración de que eran muy unidos (muy compatibles, en sus propias palabras), parecían ser verdad—. ¿Qué hace Kise-kun ahora? Ya no es modelo, ¿verdad? —durante un tiempo, antes de desaparecer completamente de su vida, Kise había estado presente para él en forma de fotografías, de anuncios colocados en cafés y en grandes letreros, publicitando ropa, perfumes y otras cosas. Un día, sin darse cuenta, todo eso había desaparecido de su vista y de Kise no quedó más que el recuerdo, como sus otros compañeros de Seirin, como los partidos y Teikou, todo parte del pasado.

—No. Ki-chan es piloto —hay cierto orgullo en la voz de Satsuki, como una de esas tantas madres que Kuroko ha visto en los festivales, aplaudiendo a sus hijos por sus logros. Por supuesto, Kuroko tiene que admitir que Kise merece toda la admiración del mundo por alcanzar tal sueño, que sin duda le permite conocer todo tipo de lugares y personas—. Ki-chan no suele estar mucho por la ciudad, pero tengo su teléfono e e-mail. Podríamos vernos todos juntos alguna vez. Midorin también.

—Me gustaría —afirma Kuroko y piensa un momento en Kagami, que ha regresado a Estados Unidos y a quien no puede llamar para pedirle que regrese por un día de diversión, pues sería bastante desconsiderado.

—Ahórratelo —pide Aomine, que aún tiene la vista fija en su revista—. No tengo ganas de escuchar a Kise diciéndole tonterías a Tetsu. Aunque valdría la pena si tratas de envenenarlo a él también.

—¡Dai-chan! —aunque acostumbrada a sus constantes desmanes, Satsuki le dirige una mirada incendiaria antes de volcarse a a su teléfono, buscando el número de Kise entre los contactos para mandarle un mensaje—. Le preguntaré si está libre este fin de semana. ¿Les parece bien?

No pasa ni un minuto desde que Satsuki envía el mensaje cuando la contestación de Kise ya está en su buzón, anunciada con un tono de teléfono bastante meloso, que logra que Aomine frunza el entrecejo.

—Ki-chan dice que está libre —Satsuki muestra la pantalla a ambos, donde se puede leer la emoción de Kise ante la pregunta en forma de errores ortográficos, carácteres repetidos y caritas. Lo que más destaca, sin embargo es el ¡Ya quiero ver a Kurokocchi!, un signo que, muy a su pesar, hace al de cabello azul sonreír. Al parecer, muchas cosas siguen siendo las mismas que en preparatoria.

.

—Recuérdame por qué estamos aquí —pregunta Aomine, una semana después, en un hermoso y soleado día de verano en el que bien podría estar durmiendo una siesta o quizá viendo porno para desgracia de su esposa.

—Porque Tetsu-kun quería que saliéramos todos juntos —responde Satsuki, tratando de hacerse oír por sobre el sonido del viento, que parece particularmente fuerte en la pista de aterrizaje y que se filtra a las salas de espera, a pesar de todos los intentos de los arquitectos porque no sea así.

—No seas tonta, me refiero a por qué estamos en el aeropuerto —no parece un lugar muy divertido para trabajar. Hay gente molesta empujándolo al pasar por su lado, otros que se pelean a lo lejos y rostros cansados por doquier. Sólo a alguien tan extraño como Kise le gustaría algo así, aunque la perspectiva de surcar los cielos resulte emocionante—. ¿No se supone que iríamos de día de campo o alguna tontería de esas? Midorima tuvo suerte de no venir.

—Midorin tenía una cirugía importante qué atender —puntualiza la de cabellos rosados, buscando entre la multitud a Kise, quien sin duda por su altura y complexión destacaría enseguida—. Y estamos aquí porque Ki-chan se ofreció a darnos un vuelo de prueba.

—No me voy a subir a un avión pilotado por ese idiota —empieza a decir Aomine, que Satsuki sabe, en realidad tiene miedo a las alturas, por muy irónico que eso suene debido a su altura.

—Lo harás y ya, ¿de acuerdo? —mientras Satsuki y Aomine pelean, la mujer con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el hombre con las manos convertidas en puños a sus costados, Kuroko, que permanecía en silencio hasta entonces y pasando totalmente desapercibido como sólo él sabe hacerlo, vislumbra a Kise caminando hacia ellos, tras haber cerrado una puerta con el letrero de alta seguridad a sus espaldas.

Kise no ha cambiado mucho en realidad, pero el traje de piloto, de color negro, logra darle otro aire, un porte un tanto majestuoso que sólo logra atraer más miradas sobre él que en su adolescencia, donde todas las chicas estaban detrás suyo por ser modelo. Sonríe francamente cuando se acerca a ellos, pero hay algo que falta y que Kuroko no puede adivinar cuando lo saluda, todo cortesía y dignidad, en comparación con el chico que se abalanzaba sobre él cada vez que lo veía.

—Hola, Kurokocchi, Aominecchi uno y Aominecchi dos —ríe ante el semblante enfurruñado de Aomine y cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los de Satsuki ambos se deshacen en carcajadas, que les recuerdan a todos, por un momento, los días en Teiko.

—Ya te he dicho que me llames Satsuki —dice ella, pero cualquier intento de verse severa se ve mermado por la gran sonrisa en sus labios y la manera en la que, cariñosamente, le pasa un brazo por la espalda para abrazarlo como si fuese su hermano perdido recién vuelto a encontrar—. Y dime Ki-chan, ¿dónde está el avión? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Es muy peligroso?

—Sólo daremos una vuelta —dice Kise y su tono deja entrever que a él le gustaría un viaje un poco más largo—. Tuve que pedir permiso, así que sólo daremos una vuelta, digámoslo así. No es nada peligroso y el avión es privado. Sólo confíen en mí, ¿de acuerdo? —dándose un golpe en el pecho, Kise comienza a guiarlos hacia el área restringida, señalada con gruesos carteles de letras rojas que hablan de los peligros a la salud que conllevaría colarse sin permiso.

—¿Y? ¿Ki-chan? ¿Por qué no te has lanzado sobre Tetsu-kun todavía? —pregunta ella en tono confidencial, ignorando que a sus espaldas, probablemente Aomine la esté observando con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¡No me digas que ya te rendiste!

—No quiero molestar a Kurokocchi —Kise se encoge de hombros y aunque sin duda parece un gesto de rendición, Satsuki puede ver en sus ojos la misma devoción que cuando eran más jóvenes y eran rivales por Tetsuya—. Además, tú también te rendiste, Satsukicchi.

—Es diferente —nunca se rindió, aunque quizá sea cuestión de perspectiva. Sólo se dio cuenta de que Aomine estaba ahí, siempre estuvo ahí, en alguna parte de su corazón y que no quería perderlo—. En cambio tú...

—¿De qué estarán hablando? —inquiere Daiki a Kuroko, pues puede sentir los celos dando vueltas por su estómago como víboras y aunque es ridículo por muchas razones, entre ellas que Kise está totalmente (o estaba, quién sabe) loco por Kuroko, si no se separan pronto habrá problemas.

—Quién sabe —es la escueta respuesta del de ojos azules, que está más interesado en los hangares y pistas del aeropuerto, en la inmensidad de los aviones, que lo hacen sentir pequeño y ligero como una hoja. Nunca ha salido de Japón ni ha volado en su vida, así que la experiencia le resulta fascinante en todos sus aspectos, incluido el pequeño tutorial que un hombre les da antes de subir al avión, diciéndoles lo de los cinturones, bolsas de seguridad, paracaidas de emergencia (Aomine se pone pálido al escuchar esto último) y deseándoles un buen viaje.

—¿De qué tanto hablaban? —pregunta Daiki, cuando Kise los deja solos para hacer unos últimos chequeos al avión en compañía de un equipo especializado.

—De nada que te importe —responde Satsuki sacándole la lengua a su esposo, cuyos nervios están a flor de piel por la perspectiva inminente de volar.

—¡Sat-su-ki!

De nuevo, Satsuki y Daiki están peleando cuando Kise regresa, ahora sí con el uniforme de piloto completo, una curiosa gorra cubriendo sus cabellos dorados.

—Por aquí, por favor —recita con tono solemne, que sin duda debe granjearle la admiración de muchas otras jovencitas (y no tan jóvenes) más. El joven ayuda a subir a Satsuki con una sola mano y le da una palmada amistosa a Daiki cuando pasa para unírsele, tratando de no demostrar el miedo que en realidad siente. Con Kuroko, sin embargo, evita todo contacto y sólo sonríe, esperando a que suba para así tomar su lugar—. Siéntense donde gusten. Hay además bebidas y comida en el refrigerador de ahí. Y disfruten la vista —Kise está a punto de desaparecer en la cabina del piloto cuando parece recordar algo importante y Satsuki le hace un gesto de aprobación que nadie nota al oírlo—. Ah, Kurokocchi, ¿podrías venir un momento, por favor?

—Sí —es su única respuesta, pues todavía no sabe qué esperar del nuevo Kise, que parece haberse olvidado por fin de sus sentimientos hacia él. Lo sorprende, sin embargo, cuando le pide que se siente en el lugar del copiloto y comparta la vista, algo que sin duda le encantaría más a Satsuki.

—Abróchate bien el cinturón, Kurokocchi —pide el de ojos dorados, haciendo lo propio y encendiendo switchs así como apretando botones de colores—. Vamos a despegar —su tono, risueño y lleno de alegría, habla de lo mucho que ama su trabajo y se transmite a los dos pasajeros que están en la cabina de atrás, por lo que se escucha, haciendo las pases tras la pequeña pelea del día—. Pensé que te gustaría —murmura Kise, cuando por fin toman altura, tras un largo rato de silencio sólo interrumpido por una maldición de Aomine, que se pierde en el aire conforme empiezan a subir.

—Es hermoso —asiente Kuroko, dándole las gracias con una mirada. A sus pies, se extienden caminos que parecen de juguete, personas diminutas, edificios de colores similares a los que los niños usan para sus juegos. Y hay verde por doquier, conforme se acercan al límite de la ciudad, campos verdes de ganado y de arado le muestran un panorama diferente, lleno del encanto del verano—. Gracias, Kise-kun.

—De nada-ssu. ¿Cómo va todo allá atrás, Aominecchi, Satsukicchi? —cuestiona, por medio del micrófono, aunque sin perder de vista los controles, verificando que estén en completo balance en todo momento.

—¡No nos dejes caer, idiota! —es la respuesta de Aomine y ambos se enzarzan en una pequeña pelea, que le hace recordar a Kuroko el duelo entre ambos, que terminó en la derrota de Kaijou y las lágrimas de Kise. Y en realidad, no es que Kise haya cambiado demasiado, aunque su edad comience a acercarse a los 25 años, hay algo en él que todavía recuerda al chico que solía llorar de la emoción en partidos importantes y por supuesto, lanzarse sobre él en cualquier oportunidad.

—Kise-kun, has cambiado —Kuroko transforma sus pensamientos en palabras y aunque no ignora del todo el paisaje a su alrededor, está más enfocado en el hombre a su lado, que ha puesto el piloto automático pero aún así no despega las manos del panel de control.

—No en realidad —dice Kise, haciendo a un lado la idea como si fuese una mosca molesta—. Es que hace mucho que no nos vemos, Kurokocchi. Por cierto, ¿en qué trabajas tú? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo estás?

—Soy maestro en un jardín de niños —muchas personas se sorprenden al escucharlo, Kagami incluso rompió a reír ahí mismo cuando se lo dijo, pero como era de esperarse de Kise, la perspectiva le parece lo más tierno del universo.

—Kurokocchi~ —el tono que ambos creían desaparecido, el de inmensa emoción y adoración, regresa a la voz de Kise y molesta los oídos de Aomine y Satsuki, que desgraciadamente pueden escucharlo todo desde sus lugares, pues a Kise se le ha olvidado apagar el micrófono momentáneamente—. Kurokocchi~

—Kise-kun, por favor, vigila a dónde vamos —lo reprende Kuroko, aunque mentiría si dijera que no le agrada comprobar que el viejo Kise, que a veces solía ser un poco molesto en sus avances, sigue ahí para él.

—Lo siento, Kurokocchi.

—Pero... Estoy feliz de ver al viejo Kise-kun —y es verdad. Es una verdad tan pura y limpia que lo sorprende, pues había vivido desconociéndola, estando ésta enterrada en lo más profundo de su interior. Una verdad apenas vislumbrada cuando Kise desapareció de los anuncios y no hubo más llamadas, no hubo más contacto y sólo un abismo de tiempo entre los dos—. Me gusta más este Kise-kun.

—Kurokocchi... —las palabras de Satsuki hacen eco en su cabeza, las palabras que lo retan por haberse rendido sin volverlo a intentar. No, no se ha rendido. Quizá nunca lo haga, aún si eso resulta doloroso, Kise se ha dado cuenta ahora que Kuroko está nuevamente frente a él y no es una ilusión bajo sus párpados, una quimera quizá demasiado sobrevaluada, sino la persona más especial para él en realidad, no una falsedad o una fantasía—. Kurokocchi, ¿saldrías conmigo?

Kuroko se sorprende al escucharlo, pero la sorpresa se desvanece al saber que Satsuki tiene parte en todo ello y al adivinar lo que habían estado hablando en secreto apenas una media hora atrás. La respuesta tampoco constituye un reto para él y quizá logre acallar los recuerdos que pugnan en su mente, atormentándolo.

—Sí —dice, sin importarle que no podrán verse todos los días (quizá sea mejor así), que Kise tiene que salir del país y que sus viajes son largos, que poco y nada saben de la vida del otro hasta entonces, que podría no resultar y ser sólo un capricho de los dos.

—¡Kurokocchi, soy tan feliz!

—Yo también, Kise-kun —no podría ser más feliz, en realidad. Es tan feliz que ignora los gritos de burla y protesta de Aomine, que ha estado escuchando junto con Satsuki sus embarazosas confesiones como él las llama, así como también ignora las felicitaciones de Satsuki y el paisaje a su alrededor.

Kuroko siempre se ha contentado con las cosas más simples de la vida, un buen libro, un trabajo tranquilo, el regresar a casa por las tardes y encontrar paz y silencio, ahora hay una cosa más que se sumará a esa pequeña pero significativa lista y quizá sea la más importante: mirar el cielo. Mirar el cielo y (suena embarazoso, lo sabe) pensar en Kise-kun.

.

El cielo está lleno de nubes y Kuroko lo observa con aprehensión desde el patio de juego de los niños, que revolotean a su alrededor ajenos del mal tiempo, llenos de la vitalidad propia de su edad. Kise-kun estará volando ahora o quizá ya haya llegado a su destino, pero si el clima empeora, tardará todavía más en volver a verlo. Supone que debería estar acostumbrado, pero no es así. Conforme los meses pasan y su relación se hace más fuerte, más difícil es pasar tiempo separados para ambos, aunque sólo sea Kise el que lo demuestre con sus constantes quejidos, que hacen eco de los suyos aunque no los exprese.

Quizá ya esté en Londres o a punto de llegar. Quizá frente a sus ojos, se dibujen los contornos de la ciudad con sus miles de luces como estrellas, quizá esté tan dormido en un cuarto de hotel que no pueda apreciar la noche de Londres. Kuroko no lo sabe y eso es precisamente lo que lo desespera. El saber que no encontrará a nadie en casa cuando llegue por la tarde, tras haber pasado un rato con Aomine y Satsuki, el saber que cuando se acueste por la noche, tampoco habrá nadie ahí para abrazarlo y medio asfixiarlo en medio del sueño. Kise se ha vuelto parte de su vida y eso es lo más molesto, porque no tener noticias de él es como volver al pasado, a los días llenos de recuerdos, a la melancolía que tanto detesta. A imágenes demasiado brillantes de partidos y sonrisas, de abrazos y palabras bonitas, recuerdos insuficientes para su realidad.

—Profesor, profesor —la escena de hace casi un año atrás vuelve a repetirse y tiene nuevamente a Yuki a sus pies, halando su pantalón para llamar su atención, de nuevo dispersa por culpa de Kise—. Profesor, ¿está bien? ¿Le duele la cabeza?

—Un poco, sí —concede él y deja que la niña lo tome de la mano para guiarlo hacia adentro, pues ahora le toca hacer de enfermera a ella para diversión de todos—. Ya se me pasará, Yuki-chan.

—No, no —lo reprende la niña, con una mano sobre la cadera y la otra señalándolo con un pequeño dedo índice—. Tiene que descansar, profesor. Yo cuidaré de usted.

La niña lo sienta como le es posible sobre unas mantas en la habitación donde suelen tomar la siesta y va en busca de un vaso con agua, sus pequeñas colitas moviéndose a la par de su caminar acelerado. Kuroko decide dejarla jugar un poco más y se queda muy quieto, esperándola y pensando, hasta que la vibración de su celular lo saca de sus cavilaciones.

Acabo de llegar a Londres. Te extraño, Kurokocchi, Kise debe de estar muy cansado tras un vuelo tan largo, pero aún así se ha tomado la molestia de escribirle un mensaje de buenas noches, aunque los horarios sean totalmente diferentes. Yo también te extraño, Kise-kun, teclea rápidamente y cuando la pequeña Yuki regresa para hacerlo beber el agua, el celular ya ha sido escondido en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Se siente mejor, profesor?

—Me siento mejor —afirma Kuroko sonriendo, pensando en lo diferente que es su vida ahora y en lo mucho que lo pueden cambiar todo unas simples palabras como _sal conmigo_ o _te extraño_—. Mucho mejor, en realidad.

La melancolía ha desaparecido para dejar paso a la felicidad, una felicidad que, sin duda, parece perpetua.

**FIN.**


End file.
